landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MongooseLover/Ahsoka Tano and Chomper
Actually, Chomper isn't the only kid's show character to have the odds stacked against them, with a predetermined, or so it seems, eventual fate when they get older. If you recall, for those of you who saw Star Wars the Clone Wars 3D, there was Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's apprentice. As she wasn't in episode III, and she's apprenticed to the guy who became Darth Vader, most assumed that she would have to die before the end of the series. I recall I had a huge debate at the Jedi Council Forums, saying how unlikely Lucas was to whack her, as she's so popular. However, I even had the mods disagreeing with me and laughing me off. Well, the final epsiode of Season Five, an Episode called "The Wrong Jedi" came and she walked basically, having been expelled from the Order, offered to be reinstated, but felt too betrayed to join up again. Note, she is back in Rebels, and Vader knows she is around and is aware of her and is after her, though it appears more to get the other Jedi, even Obi-wan if he can, than to kill her right now. Her fate is once more in danger, though she made it far longer than most thought and might make it yet. Chomper, everyone thinks he's going to have to turn on Leaf Eaters at some point. I disagree, in part because it's deterimental to the plot. Where I could see, at times, Ahsoka's death (something they couldn't do, and they are more serious than LBT in SW) moving the plot along, I can only see mayhem and woe if Chomper goes the expected route. My main line of thinking is this: Littlefoot lost his mom to a male Sharptooth. Imagine him waking up every day knowing that one of his pals is likely out there killing OTHER dino's moms. Enough to get a guy down for life. While it might be fun for the plot to have Littlefoot and Chomper have a serious fight and then make it, I cannot see it doing any good to have an Anakin vs. Obi-wan style fight between Littlefoot and Chomper where Chomper dies either (as that would be a blow to the franchise popularity.) Also, bearing that in mind, I don't see a Dumbledore vs. Grindelwald scenario either, where old friends part due to one of them going bad. I think while it may be true that Littlefoot would ignore for a long while the upsetness of Leaf Eaters losing family to Chomper, like Dumbledore, he would feel compelled to act and end up going to fight his old friend. As you can see, there isn't any way to avoid such devestation if they go that route. So LBT has three main choices if they want this to go well: 1.) End after Journey of the Heart and pretend TV Series not canon. Thus, we never find out what happens to Chomper. 2.) Contnue on the series till they are adults but never introduce Chomper again and pretend TV series isn't cannon. This also ensures Chomper's fate is ambiguous. 3.) Bring Chomper back in adult form and have him be the first nice adult Sharptooth in dino world history. It would be great. Hard to think up how it would work, but if they do this one, it'll be a great ending to the franchise. Personally, I'd vote for option 3. Also, I might add, that if Littlefoot just let Chomper go and kill Leaf Eaters, people might think: Littlefoot has no heart and has turned his back on his mother! And now Littlefoot and Chomper BOTH take a plummit in popularity. Category:Blog posts